The proposed project objectives are to separate, identify, isolate, and characterize the antigens responsible for the induction and elicitation of the anti-egg granulomatous response which occurs during Schistosoma mansoni infection. We began this work with a general chemical analysis of the soluble fraction from the homogenization of S. mansoni eggs called SEA. This work which will serve as base line data for future work has been recently accepted for publication in the Journal of Parasitology. A fractionation of SEA components has been accomplished using Con-A affinity columns, ion exchange, and molecular sieve columns. A complete comparison of various fractions obtained from these columns are being compared to our published base line data. We are currently developing procedures for immunoaffinity chromatography for isolation of specific antigens. These antigens will then be subjected to further purification and characterization.